


你是我的猎物-小妈文学

by xiebuzhou



Series: 你是我的猎物 [4]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc是我的雷点：母子关系（伪） 道具前排提示：文中是回忆杀，前后是一段h*十八岁以下右上角*
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Series: 你是我的猎物 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662211
Kudos: 19





	你是我的猎物-小妈文学

“仁宇，别，哈啊”东植被汗水濡湿的碎发贴在额头上，脸颊红红的，唾液还从来不及闭上的嘴角流出，任谁看都是一副被操得失神的样子。  
路仁宇一把抓住东植头顶上的发梢，强迫他抬起头与自己对视，“那老头子半截身子都进黄土了，把你娶回来也要有那个体力啊，呵”一声冷哼让陆东植的意识变得有些清醒。  
“哈啊，仁宇，不要这样，轻一点”被徐仁宇发疯似的动作顶的说不出一句完整的话，陆东植是徐老爷刚娶进门的妻子，徐老爷年纪虽大，但看着美色却一点儿也走不动道，要不是陆东植家里背负巨债，徐老爷怕是也得不到陆东植。  
刚进徐家的门，徐老爷就丢给他一套衣服，准确来说，一截布料。类似女人穿的连体衣，但只有几根丝带，粉色的衣带穿过腋下，绕过脖子，随时摩擦着东植两颗乳头，偏偏还向下挂了个锁扣，又连着一根皮质细带穿过股沟，东植被命令在家只能穿这么多。  
徐仁宇突然被老爷子叫回家，开门的就是穿成这样的陆东植，徐仁宇半眯着眼睛看着腿打颤的陆东植，东植一转身就能看见黑色的带子紧贴着屁股，隐入股沟里。随着东植的走动，带子还可以看到反着水光，真骚，徐仁宇不动声色地坐下来，遮住裤裆顶起的布料。  
“过来，专门做了你爱吃的饭”徐老爷向徐仁宇招招手，他们父子很久没有聚在一起了。陆东植听着“吃饭”白了白脸色，悄悄撇了一眼徐仁宇，“爬过来”，徐老爷的命令毋庸置疑，陆东植只能跪下来，四肢着地像只狗似的爬到徐老爷身边。  
“这里这么饥渴，也要吃点东西啊”徐老爷摸着陆东植蠕动的肉洞，他的手指有茧，对东植柔嫩的穴口来说很是粗糙，“唔嗯”，不小心发出一声闷哼，餐桌上还有徐仁宇，东植咬紧了下嘴唇，不敢再泄出甜腻的呻吟声。  
徐老爷的动作很熟练，手指微微一弯就能找到东植的敏感点，指尖狠狠一按，东植身体软得像一滩水。“把东西拿来”，徐老爷轻飘飘地对旁边站着的奴仆命令道，那是个约莫三指粗的按摩棒，不长但顶端微翘，柱身上还有很多凸起的小圆点。徐老爷一向喜欢自己动手，但东植趴得太低了，徐老爷自己身体不太好无法有所动作。“仁宇，过来玩玩这个小骚货，你的，后妈”，最后两个字被咬得很重，东植在旁边很容易听见，背德的感觉让他既兴奋又紧张。  
“妈妈，我进来了”徐仁宇还故意叫了东植，粉色的按摩棒被他毫无犹豫地插进一张一合的后穴里，东植的前列腺刚好被按摩棒翘起的柱头捻磨着，灭顶的快感刺激着东植的神经。  
“有个开关，下面”徐老爷指挥着徐仁宇，“让你妈妈给你好好表演”徐仁宇往下拨弄了开关，陆东植身子蜷缩得跟个煮熟的虾子似的，两条腿都紧紧地夹着，上下摩擦。徐仁宇还不收手，食指还刮弄着小小的乳尖，东植闭上眼睛以免眼泪流下来，被自己的继子玩哭，一定会被看不起的。后穴的按摩棒越动越快，收缩的肉壁被高速的频率震得流出透明的肠液，胸前两点也被徐仁宇玩弄，就连阴茎口也被柔软的地毯摩擦，东植到了极限，白色的精液从马眼流出。徐老爷看着东植射了，示意徐仁宇停下来，“怎么样，还行吧？”徐老爷拿着徐仁宇抽出的按摩棒，上面还挂着东植肉洞里的淫液，水亮水亮的，“要是我还年轻个十岁，非得操死这个小妖精”，徐仁宇没说话，等着父亲接下来的话，没想到只是平静地吃了顿饭就让他走了。  
那次一别，徐仁宇连做梦都想着陆东植挺翘的屁股间那个被玩得流水的肉洞，不知道自己插进去是什么感觉。今天是徐老爷子的七十大寿，陆东植穿了一套白色的旗袍，高开叉几乎快到了大腿根，戴着长长的假发倒是没人看出那是个男人。陆东植推着徐老爷的轮椅，在酒会上被介绍与来宾交流。徐仁宇慢慢走到陆东植后面，徐老爷此刻在一个角落，东植和徐仁宇背后是堵墙，没人能看见他们的动作。  
徐仁宇的手顺着开叉的旗袍摸进去，薄薄的丝袜紧贴着白皙的大腿为徐仁宇的指尖带来一丝不一样的奇异感受，“站稳一点”，徐仁宇扶住了腿软的东植，在外人看来一副母慈子孝的画面。可谁想另一只手顺着大腿内侧又拧又摸，“没穿内裤吗？”，徐仁宇身体一倾，鼻尖的热气打在东植敏感的后颈上，“啧，还开了个洞，都流出来了”  
陆东植的丝袜不是完整的，徐老爷给他穿上时在后穴的地方剪了个洞，酒会前还让他含了个小东西在里面，但幸好没开，陆东植暂且也可以忍受。徐仁宇这一摸，急切的肉穴把那东西又含深了几分，东植不敢夹紧双腿，怕被人看出异常，只好用大腿轻轻蹭着徐仁宇作怪的手。  
“晚上卧室，我等你”徐仁宇没有进一步，只是在东植耳边留下一句话就走了。  
陆东植送走最后一批客人，徐老爷今天也很累，在自己的卧室取出那颗折磨他一天的小东西，“哈啊，好舒服，啊”，陆东植的后穴已经被调教得很敏感了，但手指太细根本不能解决更深的痒，突然想起徐仁宇的话，是你儿子自己勾引我的，徐老爷可不能怪自己，谁叫他那么老不能人道的，陆东植披上睡袍，里面什么都没穿走向徐仁宇的卧室。  
敲了两声，“进来”，徐仁宇的声音很低，陆东植听得一阵兴奋，今晚自己就能被真正操进去了。  
徐仁宇转过身来，上下打量着陆东植，赤裸裸的目光让陆东植异常兴奋，“脱了”，徐仁宇坐在陆东植身前，看着陆东植的睡袍掉在地上，里面什么都没穿，粉色的乳头挺立，来之前肯定又玩过自己了。  
“趴下，背对我”，陆东植听话地俯下身子，甚至还对徐仁宇张开了腿，这样的姿势让他看不到身后，感觉更加敏感，什么东西在自己的洞口附近，湿湿滑滑的，陆东植控制收缩着穴肉，他心里有个隐隐的想法，徐仁宇在舔他的穴。  
“嗯啊，进去了，好爽”，陆东植不怕有人听见，房子隔音效果很好，况且自己的注意力全在后穴作乱的那条舌头上，很难意识到自己再说些什么，徐仁宇细细地用舌头舔过每一丝褶皱，陆东植被接进家里一直被喂得流食，固定时间还会被灌肠清理一次，徐仁宇没尝到什么怪味，透亮的肠液混着唾液流过会阴，滴到地毯上，染深一片。  
差不多了，徐仁宇对着陆东植还在伸缩的洞口挺身，温暖的甬道紧裹他的阴茎，徐仁宇被刺激得头皮发麻，“放松点”，徐仁宇半趴在陆东植的背上，双手从后面绕过去，揉捏东植硬硬的乳头。  
东植勉强用手肘支撑着自己，徐仁宇的阴茎很长，进入的时候擦过凸起的敏感点，给东植带来如潮水般一波一波的快感。  
“夹得真紧”，徐仁宇的动作很慢，虽然每次都顶的很深但东植后穴传来的瘙痒还是难以忍受，“快，快一点，哈，啊”，徐仁宇掐住东植的腰，狠狠地往前一顶，“啊啊，嗯”，东植撑着的身体摇摇欲坠，东植咬咬牙，“求你了，快一，点，不要玩了”，徐仁宇就着这个姿势手一捞，硬生生把东植弄得坐在他身上，阴茎在东植的后穴里转了个圈，柔嫩的穴壁哪里受得了这种刺激，“哈”，这次的呻吟声格外惑人。  
徐仁宇抓着东植的头发强迫他抬起头，“妈妈，爽吗？”，禁忌的关系更让东植难以把持自己，双手挂在徐仁宇的脖子上，两只腿也夹着徐仁宇的腰。  
“别，别叫我妈妈”，东植无法忍住的泪水从眼角流出，眼神迷离地盯着徐仁宇，“别哭啊，妈妈，儿子会好好喂饱你的”，徐仁宇用手拭去东植眼角的泪珠，动作极尽温柔像对待心爱的情人。“操，我”，东植把头放在徐仁宇肩上，两颗花生大小的乳头在徐仁宇坚硬的胸肌上来回摩擦，徐仁宇双手托起东植的屁股，阴茎只剩了个头在后穴里，东植皱了皱眉头，“你？”，话还没说完，徐仁宇又重重地按下去，东植被操到一个前所未有的深度，“啊啊”，这样大开大合的操弄让东植软着身子只能任由徐仁宇的动作，后穴传来咕叽咕叽的水声让东植闭上眼睛，自己怎么这么淫荡。  
“妈妈？”徐仁宇偏头就能碰到东植的耳垂，伸出舌头一舔，怀里的身体也微颤，“你真敏感，我好喜欢”，徐仁宇不懈地在言语上逗弄东植，腰上的动作也一分不少，“你说老爷子娶你回家干嘛？会不会专门给我操的，嗯？”，尾音上扬就像诱惑伊甸园里交欢的蛇。东植只是更紧地抱住徐仁宇的脖子，不得不承认徐仁宇的话让他更有感觉。  
快感源源不断地传来，东植翘起的阴茎在徐仁宇的腹肌上戳来戳去，甚至没有碰它，白色的液体就从马眼处小股射出，“停，啊，停一下，”，累积到顶端的高潮一下来到让东植爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，徐仁宇的阴茎被他突然一缩的后穴夹得措不及防，差点就泄在里面。  
徐仁宇有些恼火，拧了一把东植浑圆的臀肉，“那我们换个姿势？”，徐仁宇没等陆东植回答，刚高潮过的身子软绵绵的连意识都有些不清楚，东植任由男人对他摆弄，高高撅起的屁股上还有被掐的红印，中间那个小洞没有立即合上，一张一闭地流着粘稠的液体，徐仁宇扶住东植的腰，对准肉洞就干了进去，陆东植被顶得往前，幸好徐仁宇紧扣住他的腰。  
徐仁宇一下一下向前挺弄，像是要把阴茎嵌进东植的肉穴里，东植来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑下，一副沉溺在其中的样子。  
又操干了好一会，徐仁宇突然愤恨地一巴掌打向东植的臀尖，臀肉被打得一震波颤，“啊，疼”，东植眼里带着水汽，徐仁宇把他带到镜子面前，东植无法想象镜子里面那个一脸失神的表情会在自己脸上，“不，不要”，他瞪大了眼睛看着徐仁宇在他身后有力的操弄，“妈妈真是个荡妇，是吗，连儿子的精液都要来喂饱你”，徐仁宇最喜欢每叫一声“妈妈”，陆东植的后穴就不自觉地微缩一下，东植没办法捂住耳朵，只好默默承受着徐仁宇的羞辱。  
不知道顶弄了多久，东植像被狂风骤雨吹得动摇的小舟一样，所有的感觉都在后面那个被阴茎不断插弄的小洞上，徐仁宇发狠一顶，乳白的精液混着透明的肠液从交合处流出来，东植的眼睛被泪水包的一片模糊。  
“唔，嗯”，怀里的人不满地哼了几声，双腿蹬了几下没有了动作，徐仁宇小心地用手撑开东植被操的红肿的肉穴，顺着水流带出还留在里面的精液，东植嘴里还在小声地念叨着什么，徐仁宇凑近一听，“徐，徐仁宇，轻一点”，不自觉地勾起嘴角，徐仁宇身体向下俯，这是一个不带情色的吻，印在东植的额头上。


End file.
